


Maybe it's you, Maybe it's me

by Karin1282



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Garden walks, Gentle, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Shyness, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Walking, Warnings May Change, edge lord oc, emotional wrecks, maybe edgy, spoilers for Ray and V's After Ending ???, uncertain amount of chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karin1282/pseuds/Karin1282
Summary: When a girl has a name stemming from a flower that connects to abandonment, haunting memories and ending relationships, she eventually grows to believe that no one can accept her the way she isWho would have thought a guy wearing a magenta colored suit would change that(I don't know how to do summary's just shh)





	1. Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing a straight up fanfic and im not entirely used to the format so if it maybe, maybe not, looks really cluttered or too lengthy than sorry.  
I had this type of story in mind ever since V's route came out and lowkey wanted to write it out but I never knew where to begin so big shocker this is starting more in the beginning of Ray's route (Day 5) area. That's why I have so much OC build up in the 1st chapter but now here's even more build up-  
Sol Radiata is an OC I've had since 2012 and I have been using to play MM since 2016 because I was uncomfortable with using my own name and personal choices for otome games--- and that's how this whole mess started when V's route came out!  
I hope you like it, I don't know how long it's going to be, but here we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's used to liars. This "Game Developer" is obviously no more, no less than that.
> 
> Then why is his voice so sweet?

_He’s outside again_

This is bad. Watching him from your window once or twice might be fine, but finding yourself waiting for him to take a walk in the garden so you can see him is a huge red flag. Sol hasn’t been the type to watch someone she admires from afar since she was 15. Since then, she had trouble with the people she met and how they viewed her. She became more watchful with who she made friends with, who she talked to, and how she treated them. Be distant, don’t let that person know too much about you, and most importantly, don’t show them too much kindness. As expected, she ended up having little to no friends by doing it that way. Why she agreed to be taken out of the city into the middle of nowhere is because she wanted to get out of her house for once be more open again to people, and whats more open than being captive in an unknown location?

Her time here testing a mobile app became more troublesome than even she expected. She was prepared to face some danger, she somewhat wanted to have some excitement back into her life even if it was really bad, but she never expected it to be this kind of bad. To not only be open with someone who wants to know more about you, but that she was starting to want to know more about him. With each passing day, Sol was starting to care less and less at what she was doing. Watching him from her bedroom, jumping on every text and call from him, even letting him question her if she was going to leave all the time. She didn’t care, she wanted to learn more about _him_.

The only thing that scared her was how she was reacting to him. When she’d observe him walking in the garden and he lightly touches a flower, her chest tightens. When he’d text her saying he missed her or that he never had a friend before her, she’d start to lightly shake. When he’d show up at her door at night talking about how he wanted to see her all day but couldn’t because of work, she could’t stop looking into his crystal emerald eyes and seeing… nothing, nothing but him.

The whole time she was here “experimenting” on a game he developed, she was thinking. “He has to just be using me, there’s something else going on, I’m just a test subject,” but then she’d hear the quietness of his voice, the sincerity she hasn’t heard in a very long time and look into his tired eyes, this wasn’t normal. It wasn’t her kind of normal, to encounter someone like him. It was very abnormal to meet someone just as broken down and sad like her.

While lost in thought, she was caught off guard when Ray turned his attention to her window to see the long brown haired girl looking right back at him with her boysenberry colored eyes. Sol’s eyes widened before she quickly averted her gaze away from him. There shouldn’t be any need to be this embarrassed being caught looking at him from the window, what if he takes offense by this? She realizes she’s over reacting and bashfully waves at him with a smile. Ray was only a little confused, but he happily returned the wave.

Suddenly, Ray stopped waving and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Sol watched, softly gripping her phone in her hands hoping he’s doing what she thinks he’s doing. Moments later, her phone vibrates and the ringtone plays it’s song. She quickly picks up the call.

“Hi, Ray!” She chimes, waving at him more comfortably, maybe a little excited.

“Hi, Sol, ” he replies with a small chuckle and a short, shy wave. “I wanted to see you tonight, but I didn’t know if you’d be awake or not. I didn’t want to bother you…” His voice began to trail off before he catches himself. “But it’s good that you’re awake. I’d like for you to join me for a walk. Should I escort you down?”

“No, it’s fine, I remember my way down,” she reassured him. “Alright, I’ll wait here then. We need to make it quick, I need to get back to work soon,” Ray explained, looking slightly worried.

“Alright, I’ll be right down. Bye,” she hangs up as she gives him a quick wave goodbye before walking away and getting ready. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel a little nervous. She shouldn’t feel nervous, she should know what to expect from him, but she didn’t. There was always something new with him. A small comment or two will slip out of him and she’d be stunned all over again. Sol knows she has to keep herself in check, she can’t let her emotions go through this again… as if she didn’t know it’s already started.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's always more than happy to learn about new flowers, which one would match her?

“I’m here!” Sol cheered, walking fast towards Ray as to not attracted any attention from the Believers.

“Sol! You came. I’m glad.” Ray softly smiled at her before turning his body towards the dirt path. “Come, I want to show you a flower.” Ray guide’s Sol throughout the garden before stopping at a bright red flower.

“This is…” Upon seeing the flower made Sol feel anxious again. The flower had long skinny peddles that spread outward and curl upward, in the middle were thicker peddles bundled together.  
“The Red Spider Lily, otherwise known as Lycoris Radiata.” Ray filled in. “Doesn’t that sound familiar?”

“Yeah… That’s my last name. Radiata,” she spoke almost quietly, not fully comfortable with him knowing about this connection.

“Isn’t that interesting? You share the same name with a flower, Sol!” Ray beamed, finding the situation sweet and charming.

“Yes, I do. Do you know the meaning of this flower, Ray?” She said keeping her eyes on the flower.

“”I-I do. It means abandonment, sorrowful memories, to miss one another, bad luck, and to never meet again,” he answered with a soft voice. “But it can also mean elegant purity. While the other meanings are sad, they don’t suit you, Sol. I don’t want to think they do. You’re so much more than that. You mean so much to me.”

Sol’s constant gaze at the flower broke in shock as her eyes were now fixated on him. He did it again. He threw yet another curve ball her way that sent her chest to tighten. 

“Who… Who are you?” She had to ask, bringing her hands up clenched against her chest in hopes it will help it calm down.

“Huh?” Ray questioned, beginning to fear he said something wrong.

“Why… Why have you been so nice to me? Why are you saying things about wanting to see me and that you keep thinking about me? Why are you saying it with so much warmth in your voice?!” Tears started pool in her eyes until there was enough to start falling on her cheeks as she spoke. She was scared, she was over whelmed, and she was starting to care about him too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She was made in 2012 I had no idea how taking her name from a flower would end up like this.


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too late at night to be sharing these kind of feelings to each other

As to be expected, Ray was taken a back from her reaction. He didn’t know what to say, but he felt like running away. Seeing tears well up in her eyes was making him feel extremely guilty. Before he even had a chance to speak, Sol continues to cry.

“I didn’t believe someone like you existed. I can’t stop thinking about you. I keep thinking over and over how you must be putting on an act, but I can’t say you are, because I can’t explain that tone in your voice, the look in your eyes,” as she continued to speak, her body started to tremble and her tears over flowing down her cheeks as she began to stare directly into his eyes once more.

“I’ve never seen someone with eyes like yours. I’ve always seen someone else in other people’s eyes… but you,” she slowly steps closer to him, staring into his glistening emerald eyes as they stared back into hers while clenching her hands and barely being able to control her tears if she had any strength to. “I only see you… I only see you… I don’t see anyone else but you…” her wavering voice turns into a sob as she finally gives up and admits admits her own feelings to herself. Gingerly, she rests her forehead against Ray’s chest. She continues her stream of tears, not caring if he found her creepy, annoying, or weird. For the first time in years she let someone she cared about see her cry. 

Ray was uncertain what to do next, but despite his thoughts trying to argue against it, he felt it was right to softly put his hands on Sol’s back. Soon he found himself gently wrapping his arms around her with his own tears finding themselves escaping his eyes. Despite everything she said, what was affecting him the most was the look on her face as she began to let her tears take over her emotions. She looked absolutely devastated, but it wasn’t over something he said, it was at herself for letting someone as delicate as him see her cry and how much she cared about him. It crushed him to think he could have caused this when he knew it was best for her if he stayed away.

“Please don’t cry, Sol… I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m so stupid, I should have never shown you the flower. I’m so useless… How could I have thought someone like me could make you smile? I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me-” Before Ray could even think about letting go and running away, Sol suddenly returns the embrace,tightly holding his close to her, clenching the back of his jacket. Her crying not calming down, feeling overwhelmed at how warm he felt, how scaringly comforting holding his slender figure felt to her. He was too wonderful to her.

“I don’t think it’s possible for me to hate you… As scary as that is, I think… I too… am…” choking in between her words, she struggled to admit what she was feeling at that moment, what she’s been feeling grow ever since the night they met, but even if she didn’t have tears getting in the way, it was still too early to say what she know’s her feelings for him are. There was too much to risk, she was still terrified,

“Ray… I don’t think you can ever hurt me, but I’m so scared I’ll end up hurting you. One way or another, I’m scared I won’t help you… I don’t want to hurt you, I really don’t want to hurt someone as special as you… I can’t let myself do that again!”

The thought of leaving the scene now was thrown out the window. Ray was stunned from the sudden embrace, something he wasn’t expecting and confused him. Nonetheless, he looked down at her with saddened eyes.

“Sol… When I had to recruit someone to test my game, I wasn’t expecting much from that person. I was told not to get my hopes up, that people out there can flip on you and hurt you, but when I met you, I knew you were special. My life has been nothing but an endless fight, but now I found a heaven called you,” the last few words left a gentle smile forming on his lips. Sol lifted her head up to look at his also teary face. Her face was becoming a darker shade of red that wasn’t a result from her constant crying. Looking into her eyes, Ray could have sworn they looked like a bright magenta in the light. Ray continued to smile down on her, until he too starting to get a little choked back on tears. “Can I think of this as a token that you don’t hate me…?” 

Stunned, she slowly lifts her hand up to his cheek, gingerly wiping his tears away with her thumb. Her eyes were getting lost again in his, all the reassurance she needed was found in those tired eyes, now it was her turn to do the same for him.

“I don’t hate you… I really really like you.” she would have continued her confession but her lost gaze was instantly broken when the two heard sudden rustling in the garden. Two believers were seen walking on and off the path looking for Ray. The two broke their embrace, noticing how empty it felt when they were split apart, but there was no time to sadly linger on that just yet.

“I-I’m sorry, Sol. I-I Have to-” Ray stammered before Sol light, yet firmly held onto his hands.

“You have to go, It’s okay, we’ll talk later. I promise,” she smiled at him, doing her best to calm him down even though they both knew he might be punished in some way once the believers bring him back in. She hated having to leave him like this, but it had to be done, for his sake. She then left the scene, her herself having to dodge the two Believers so they didn’t know Ray was “wasting” his time with her. It was a little tricky, but she made it back inside without them noticing. With a deep breathe, she carried on through the long halls of the building, trying to look like she hasn’t been crying for a week straight as she passed by other members. Her heart was still pounding though, how on Earth is she going to ignore that? There was no resisting placing a hand over her heart, it felt like it was going to explode. 

Her mind was busy with replaying memory of what just happened, she needed to get to her room fast to reassure herself that everything is going to be okay, but the sound of clicking heels following behind her was the least reassuring thing she could experience right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far, here's a reference to what Sol looks like: https://www.instagram.com/p/BfJHiz7nY9Z/
> 
> (I'm still learning how to use this site shh)


End file.
